The Heart in the Hands
by methehuman91
Summary: Hannah finds Brennan and Booth in what could be construed as a compromising position, especially considering the noises Brennan is eliciting from Booth.


Synopsis: Hannah finds Brennan and Booth in what could be construed as a compromising position, especially considering the noises Brennan is eliciting from Booth.

FR: T, for sexy fun time references.

AN: Just a generally pointless one-shot, but hey, I think they're the best kind. No spoilers, unless you haven't seen any of the sixth season. Apologies if the characters are not 'in character' for the sixth season, I've only seen about three episodes myself, so haven't really gotten a good grounding of how the characters are feeling or acting currently. I have no idea what the character Hannah is like, if I'm going to be honest, so you'll have to bear with me if she appears completely uncharacteristic in this story. Otherwise, please enjoy!

The Heart in the Hand

He'd always admired her hands. He thought they were graceful, feminine. The fact that they had handled so much death had never disturbed him, or made them seem any less beautiful. Her fingers would move with such elegance and poise, it wasn't possible to deny their beauty.

The same could be said of her, he supposed. He'd always found her beautiful, every part of her. But currently, what her hands were doing was making him rather focused on that one part of her body.

He let out a low groan, smiling with pleasure.

'God, Bones, you're amazing.'

Temperance smiled, whispering in his ear. 'Anything I can do to help, Booth.'

She was touching him in such a way he almost felt it was too much, like he was about to explode with pleasure...

_Perhaps not the best choice of words there, Seely, _he thought to himself, smiling.

She hit a spot that sent cascades of pleasure rolling over him, causing him to moan rather loudly.

'Shh, Booth! Someone will hear!' Temperance whispered, stopping.

'Oh, Bones, don't stop, that would just be cruel!' Booth said, looking up at her, giving her his puppy dog eyes.

Temperance laughed her low laugh, before starting again.

'You're too good to me, Bones,'

She smiled again, shaking her head. 'That isn't possible, Booth.'

'Seely?' A quiet voice spoke up from behind the partners.

'Hannah!' Booth exclaimed, jumping out of the chair while Brennan took a step back from him, removing her hands from his shoulders. She looked perfectly relaxed, though Booth looked like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He nervously placed his hands on his hips, looking at his girlfriend guiltily.

'Uhm... hope I wasn't interrupting anything, Seely, Bones?'

'No, of course you haven't, Hannah.' Brennan smiled at Hannah, gesturing at Booth's shoulders. 'I was a little concerned about Booth's shoulders after he broke down a door a couple of days ago. He's been holding his shoulder rather stiffly, so I offered my assistance. I've done the same for his back before, it's no big deal.' Brennan grinned, not noticing the appraising look Hannah was giving Booth or the tension between the couple.

'Yeah, I'd noticed that too. I offered to give him a massage, but he wouldn't let me touch him. Said it would sort itself out.' She sounded a bit put out, but then smiled at Brennan. 'Well, I'm glad he accepted your help, Bones.'

'He knows I'd do anything to help him out. It's what partners are for.' Brennan reached out to give Booth a light punch on the shoulder, smiling crookedly.

'Apparently not what girlfriends are for, though,' Hannah muttered, still watching Booth's face.

'Hey now, it's just the Brennan knows what she's doing-'Booth said, before realising what he'd just implied.

Hannah raised her eyebrows.

'Not that you don't! It's just... she... you know... has a degree in bones!' He raised his eyebrows and looked hopefully at Hannah.

'Multiple degrees, Booth,' Brennan corrected. 'And it was more about muscle strain than any bone injury. I told you that.' She raised her hands as if in defence. 'The degrees made no difference to my expertise in massage,' she said, laughing, before noting the look on Hannah's face, and abruptly stopping and giving Booth a puzzled look, as if to ask what Hannah's problem might be.

'So, you're here for lunch, right Hannah?' Booth asked, trying to change the subject and looking more sheepish, if it were possible.

'Yup. Though if you would prefer for Bones to complete her remedial massage, then I can eat by myself. It's not a problem.' She smiled, but her eyes remained a bit frosty.

'No! Don't be ridiculous. Where do you want to eat?' he said as he walked over to her, his hand on her shoulder as he steered her out of Brennan's office, leaving her standing alone.

She shrugged, watching them leave.

_Well, that was an odd social exchange._

Booth waved back at her, mouthing an apology. She flashed him the smile she only ever smiled for him, so he knew that she didn't mind. He did have obligations to Hannah, after all. She was just his partner.

Her smile disappeared as she thought about their partnership before Hannah. Before, it has seemed like there had been no 'just' about their partnership. It had meant everything to her, and seemingly, to him also. She shrugged again, sitting at her desk and turned back to her computer screen. She'd made her decisions, and she had to live with them.

What she was doing with her hands right now made it hard for him not to think about them. Well, what she was doing with her hands made it hard for him to think about anything, if he was going to be honest. But as he closed his eyes and let out a moan, pressing his lips to her neck, he couldn't help but compare.

He'd never really taken notice of her hands before. Never taken the time to think about them. She was beautiful, gorgeous, the perfect woman. She loved him, and he loved her. He wondered if it would be enough, if anything would ever be enough.

Hannah smiled up at him, kissing him gently.

'You're too good to me, Hannah,' he whispered, repeating the words from this afternoon.

'Don't I know it,' she said, before he crushed his lips against hers.

That was the difference between other women and Bones, as he pondered over the responses both women had given to his comment. She would give him all she could, and expect nothing in return. All he had wanted to give her was his love.

But she was always going to be just his partner. He couldn't help but feel there was nothing 'just' about their partnership.

He took Hannah's hand in his, kissing the fingertips. They were soft, smooth, and cool to the touch. Her hands were beautiful.

But they weren't Temperance's.

Thanks for reading! Sorry about the title, by the way. It's sort of meant to be like 'his heart is in her (Temperance's) hands', but it probably sounds more like a crappy crime fiction title. But I couldn't think of anything else, so forgive me for that! I also hope my comments on them 'just' being partners and both feeling there was nothing 'just' about it makes sense. I tried to word it so it was clearer but I couldn't seem to find the right way to say it. What I mean by that is their partnership is more than just that, a partnership – that their relationship and partnership aren't mutually exclusive, I guess.

Humph, I think that made things more confusing. Anyway, thanks again for reading, and please review if you can!


End file.
